From the Future
by Saiha Phantom
Summary: Danny Phantom with his future Kids. Read Please. I wish you'll enjoy. New Characters: [Daniella Danny's future daughter, age: 9],[Debbie "Danny's future son, age: 6] and [Lilith "Danny's future young daughter, age:1 and 1/2], How will he look after them while keeping this as a secret and away from the ghosts, He has to find out, who's their Mom and his future wife, Clueless Danny:3
1. Future Kids into Past

**From the Future**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _Not my own Danny Phantom,_**

 ** _I back with a new story._**

 ** _Danny Phantom with his future Kids._**

 ** _Hope you'll enjoy._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Future Time Line:

"Sam, We've trapped here, Every ghost of the ghost zone is plotting to harm us, Frost Bite too, I can't believe what Vlad has said to them" Danny worried.

"What should we do then?" Sam asked, fear in her eyes.

"Don't know?"

"Danny I don't want them harmed our kids, We should do something" Sam explained, Danny knows what she's wanting to say, Danny kiss his baby daughter who was in her mother's arms.

"I'm also worried about it, but we have no choice" Danny sadly down his head, then Clockwork advice came through his mind 'You always have a choice but you insist on learning that there's a hard way' "Yah... there can be a choice" Danny mumbled, thinking deeply.

"What?.." Sam was waiting impatiently for his reply.

"We can hide them...but where?...In our lab? No...Into ghost zone?...No In-"

"-Danny, are you crazy, How can we let them leave on their own, They are half-ghosts like you and Leeth is too young, she needs me... Where ever you'll decide, I'll go with them," Sam said.

"No, you and Tucker will help me dealing with the ghosts and we can give them to someone-" Danny cut off.

"-Give them to someone? I'm not going to give my kids anybody, If we give them to someone-Danny-Try to understand, Nobody can look after them and Jazz already has two enough kids to make her crazy and my parents are not able to take care of them"

"And what about my parents?" Danny asked.

"Duh- Your parents will help us, Look, We've to hide them where nobody knows and nobody can look after them but we" Sam explained.

"But we!.. Yah-This is the answer" Danny said out loud and the door burst open.

"Daddy, Me and Debbie are going to-" Daniella Danny's elder nine -year -old daughter cutoff.

"Look, Daniella, We need to talk to you, " Danny place his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yes, Daddy?" Daniella asked. "Here!" Danny patted the spot beside him, Daniella sat there obediently.

"Look! You are going to stay with somebody and you've to take care of your siblings, Understand?.." Danny said.

"But-where Daddy?.. With Whom?" Daniella asked.

"Don't Worry, I'll be there with you-" Sam said, Daniella look at her mother.

"You're not Sammy..." Danny suddenly replied.

"But-" Danny cut her off.

".. Look they are going to stay with us. Okay, now don't need to worry" Danny said.

"With us?... I-I don't get it!" Sam asked.

"Oh! Look, I'm going to send them into our past, so they won't be alone. okay" Danny explained.

"Oh!.. Now I get it...Do you think, They'll- I mean, Could we past-we handle this?" Sam asked.

"I hope so, " Danny replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past Time Line: (2005)

In Fenton's lab, Fifteen-year-old Danny Phantom was emptying the Fenton's Thermos in front of the portal, releasing ghosts back into the ghost zone but then... "Daddy-!" He heard the sound, He looked here and there, the lab was empty, Nobody was there, Then he heard gossips..."He looks like-shhh..."

"Who's there?" A man appeared with two kids in front of him, and one in his arm as Danny asked, He looks like exactly the same as Danny, Blue eyes, Black hairs, except the age and physical changes like height, etc. "You-you-Are you.." Danny was going to ask but cut off. "Yes! I'm your future self.." Danny's eyes wide as his future self replied.

"And? -" Danny looks down toward the kids.

"Yup! They belong to you" A blush, smile appeared on his face to see his future children, His future self smiles too.

"But-What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to give my past self a responsibility" Danny's future self replied.

"Responsibility?" Danny confused.

"Yeah-There, a war being fought in the future, In my timeline, I want to keep- save my kids in this situation, then I found nobody but me who can take care of my kids, so I came to you, Hope you'll understand" Danny's future self added "Could you put them up?, Please"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Would that, You enjoyed.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Surprise

**From the Future**

 ** _I don't own Danny Phantom, My top favorite series._**

 ** _Thank you so much to liked and reviewed._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During flying into the sky invisible with his three kids, Two were on Danny's sides and the toddler was sleeping in his arms,

"Wow, It's morning here but at our home, it was night" Debbie wondered.

"In our timeline Debbie," Daniela corrected.

Danny smiles and called Tucker and Sam to meet him in a park, Whilst waiting there on a bench "The good thing, today school is off" Danny sigh in relief.

"You go to school, Little Daddy?" Debbie asked.

"Hah-oh-yeah," Danny laughed at Debbie's innocent comment "...I go school every day and you don't you go to school?" Danny asked with a smile.

"-But our Dad doesn't go to school" Debbie ignore his question and asked confusedly.

"He is our dad Debbie" Daniella corrected him again.

"Uh-so-um-Who's your Mom?" Danny asked blushfully, waiting for the answer.

Debbie opens his mouth, but before he slipped a word out Daniella place her palm against his mouth "We-can't tell you" Daniella said.

"What!-but-why?" Danny confused.

"-Actually, Dad denied us to tell you" Daniella replied.

"Yeah! He said that you'll worry then" Debbie said along her.

"O-okay then, If your Dad says so" Danny answered.

"Daddy," Debbie asked.

"Yes?" Danny asked.

" May we go play?" Debbie asked cutely.

Danny looks behind, Kids were playing. "Ok," Danny saw Tucker was coming towards them "-Wait a minute" Danny stops Debbie.

"Yes! Dad?" Debbie asked, then he saw a boy with glasses stand above him.

"Uncle Tucker!" Debbie and Daniella said at the same time.

"Uncle? Who are you and How dare you to call me Uncle, Am I looks like your Uncle?-and How do you know my name?...Wait- Danny told you to call me Uncle, right?" Tucker asked.

"Daddy didn't tell us, You are our Daddy's friend and for us you are Uncle, Right Daddy?" Daniella looks at Danny.

"Yeah, of course" Danny replied.

"Daddy's friend?" Tucker notice there was a little toddler sleeping in Danny's arms "Danny! What's going on here?" Tucker asked confusedly.

"That's why I call you here Tuck" Danny answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Look! She's coming" Tucker told Danny as he saw Sam coming forward.

"Hey, Guys!" Sam said. "Whose child is this?" She asked immediately.

Danny looks Tucker then her, Daniella and Debbie were not there "Um-uh-This is my child Sam?" Danny answered.

"Haha-Are you seriously aware of what you're saying?" Sam laughed.

Danny looks Tucker then back "Yes, I am and this is my baby girl 'Lilith'" Danny answered with a smile, looking down Lilith's sleepy face.

"Lilith!" Sam laughed a little more "- How do you know that this is my favorite name?"

"Your favorite name? Who knows, I didn't know that this is your favorite name" Danny replied "Look Sam! I called you here to tell that-" Danny cut off by Sam.

"-First you tell me who's her mother?" Sam normally don't look so happy, but today she was looking so excited and was looking at him with a smirk, She knew that he's joking about the kid thing, she knew that he couldn't ever answer the question she asked.

"Sam!-" Danny cut off again.

"Answer first" Sam commanded. "Who's her mother?"

"Don't you know?-pwft ..-A girl" Danny replied loudly.

"Haha-Absolutely right, dude" Tucker laughed.

"Oh! I mean, Which girl is her mother?" Sam asked.

"I don't know who's her mother" Danny replied.

"That's mean... You pick her from the streets?." Her eyes wide "..Don't people feel shame who leave their kids to die like this.." Sam fondled her fingers against Lilith's head,".Did you adopt her?" She was proud of her friend.

"I'm her real father, Actually, Why do I adopt her?" Danny answered.

"Stop-kidding, Danny" Sam told him.

"He's not kidding," Tucker said.

"Oh! Then again, Who's Lilith's mother?" Sam asked.

"The girl I've met, she will must beautiful, We have three kids, she's Lilith's mother and I don't know her name," Danny found her staring him blankly ".. Sam listen, My kids came..." Danny cutoff.

"-Do you love her?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I-" Danny cut off once again.

"When were you meet to her?" Sam asked seriously but after listening all of the stuff Danny said, she began feeling sad "Oh! Why I'm asking this-" Her voice trapped into her throat, She spin around.

"Nowhere are you going?" Danny asked.

"Uh-Nowhere! Grandma told me to meet her first so I'm just coming back in two minutes" With that she took some steps far from her friends to get rid of her sadness,

"Okay, We're here waiting for you," Danny said, she knew that Danny is lying about the three kids and the girl, but still she was confused.

"Daddy!" She heard voices and spin around to see and found two kids were hugging Danny, Their eyes were blue and hairs black like Danny, She down her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking on the streets, kicking the stones, Sadness was eating her soul.

'It can't be possible, I know him, Tucker knows him, we're his friends for years, How can he hide that to us, Three kids with a girl he doesn't even know her name, I know he's lying then why I'm feeling so sad, What I was thinking, I know that he doesn't feel the same about me, I feel about him, Dan-" Her cell phone ring tone interrupted her thoughts.

She picked up "Hello!"

"Sam, Where are you, We have been waiting for you since you go, You know, forty minutes have passed, I need your help then I've to go back home before my parents come back" Danny explained. "Daddy, Are you talking to Mo-Sammy Aunt" Sam heard little boy voice in the background. "Sam I know you're cross to me but this is the half truth, You left before I complete" Danny added.

"Yeah, I am and it's because you don't think us as a friend, You've three kids and you didn't even bother to tell us about-" Sam yelled.

"Sam! I swear, I didn't know that I've three kids, I found it out today".

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confusedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few seconds later:

Sam start laughing on the cell phone.

"Why are you laughing, Sam? Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Wait there, I'm just-coming" Sam answered and reached there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam trying to hold her laugh while speak, Sam kneel down in front of Daniella "How old are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm nine-year-old, Why?" Daniella asked.

"That means" Sam stood back on her feet "That means, You were six-year-old, When your first child had born, -haha" Sam starts laughing again along Tucker. "And I was thinking that it's real" Sam laugh again.

"No Sam, They came from the future," Danny said.

"Of course, I know, They came from the future" Sam laughed.

Danny told her everything, he told Tucker.

"Now the serious matter is, What I'm gonna say to my parents and where I put them up?" Danny asked.

"Look, I've got a plan, My parents left town for a week, so they can stay with me and my grandma, I'll convince her to a sleepover at her friend house" Sam smiles.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wish you liked.**

 **Review Please!**


	3. Raising Children is a hard Job

**From the Future**

 _ **"Raising Children is a hard Job"**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, Come on, " Sam said and they stepped into Sam's house with Danny's future kids.

"This is our Grand-" Debbie was going to say that this is his grandpa's and grandma's house but Daniella placed her fingers on his lips to shut his mouth.

"Yeah... Were you saying something?" Sam look at Debbie, Debbie Nod in 'No', Sam continue "Go, Play!" Sam allowed them to go, They smiled and went to play "Be careful and don't break anything" Sam shout back.

"Okay Momy, " Debbie said lightly with a grin.

Sam stepped into her room, she took the baby from Danny's arms and laid her on her own bed and confusedly turn back to Danny. "Danny!"

"Yeah!" Danny answered.

"Don't you think, She's too young?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Of course, she is, Why?" Danny asked back.

"No! I'm mean, She should be with her mother, I can't take care of her...and I don't think you can either-" Sam explain.

"Oh, I know, I also asked about it to my future self, when he gave her to me, I told him that I can't take care of her, she would need her mother but he said that I can..." Danny said worriedly.

"So, Take her with you" Sam replied.

"I can't Sam, What I suppose to say to my parents?" Danny nervously placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Then do something," Sam said.

"What should I do?" Danny concerned.

"Send her back into her future timeline" Sam guided him.

"I can't Sam, Not now..." Danny sigh and continue "OK-Look, She's sleeping, If she cries or something, Call me" With that Danny fly down stairs, After telling his future children (Debbie and Daniella) to not tease Sam or make noise, He fly out from the building.

The time had passed and It was afternoon.

Lilith was still sleeping which was making Sam worried, 'If Lilith sleeps in the morning that means she'll be awake at all night', Sam was stealing glance her little cute face while reading her novel book, suddenly the door moved and a head popped through the door.

"Debbie, Is it you?" Sam asked, Debbie stepped inside and showed his sad face and puppy eyes "Are you alright? Debbie" Sam asked.

"I'm hungry..." Debbie replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pull a bowl from the fridge and place it on the table with a smile.

"Salad...ugh!" Debbie pushed the bowl away, Sam looked him in disappointment.

"Salad, My favorite 'Cheese Salad'" Daniella moved her hand towards Salad Bowl but then she look at Sam "...Can I take it?" Daniella asked.

"Of course, you can, You really like Salad?" Sam amazed.

"Why not I love vegetables and I hate meat" Daniella smiled, she knows that her younger mom (Sam) would be happy to listen to it.

"Awesome, Our choices can be same...And what you like to do?" Sam asked joyfully.

"Blah, blah ,blah,blah" Daniella answered.

"What you like to wear?" Sam asked again.

"Blah,blah,blah,blah"

"Good!.What is your favorite color?" again.

"Blah,blah,blah,blah-"

"Excuse me! Is anybody going to give me something to eat?" Debbie shout.

Sam look at him "OK, what would you like to have for lunch?" She asked.

"Something like, um-like-aam-like-..." Debbie tried to explain, What he wanna take for his lunch.

"Go and take from fridge whatever you like" Sam cut off him.

"OK!" Debbie stood up and walked to the fridge while Sam was busy talking with Daniella, Debbie opened the fridge, He couldn't decide what should he choose because there were so many different items, At last, he decided and pull out two eggs from the fridge "Will you cook them for me?" Debbie asked She surprised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After cleaning the Lab Danny place the Fenton Fisher and Fenton thermos on the table and wipe the dirt off of the computer after placing other stuff into the shelf perfectly.

He pulled out his cell phone as it rang, Read the Caller ID said 'Sam', He immediately placed it against his ear "Sam, Is everything OK?" He asked and heard Sam replied but he couldn't get what she said because Maddie suddenly shouted through the kitchen.

"Danny, Do quickly, we have to work on a new machine" Maddie shout.

"Yeah Mom, It's almost done" Danny shout back.

"Danny, come in five minutes," Sam said.

"What happened?" Danny asked but the line went dead. 'Maybe she has woken up' Danny thought.

Danny rush upstairs "OK Mom, I've to go catch up with my friends...Bey Mom, Bey Dad" Danny waved his hand and rush out from his house.

"Bey Honey!" Maddie waved back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny phased through the Manson's building and land down on the floor, Sam shout to see him "Here, You Dad is back, Debbie".

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Go into the kitchen, Your son is waiting for you" Sam replied.

"Debbie?" Danny confusedly went into the kitchen and found Debbie with eggs in each of his hand, While Daniella was on the table enjoying the salad.

"What's wrong Debbie? Why are you playing with eggs?" Danny asked confusedly.

"I want eggs for lunch" Debbie answered, Danny look at Sam, thinking that she call him here just for cook the eggs.

"Sorry, I can't help" Sam made an apologized face, Of course, she can't help, she's a vegetarian.

Danny looked back at Debbie "Eggs in Lunch...um-OK Sir, What would you like to eat, Egg Salad, Egg toast, Egg burrito, Egg-" Danny cut off.

"I want egg only" Debbie crossed his arms.

"Alright then!" Danny took the eggs from his hands and place a frypan on stove, break the eggs and pour it down-

"Waaaaa-Uh-Waaaaaah!" Lilith cried.

"Oh, I forgot, Lilith was sleeping in my room" Sam rush upstairs as Danny do the same with the spoon in his hand, "Waaaaa-Uh-Waaaaaah!" Sam pick up the baby into her arms, Lilith began to cry hard now, Sam turn to Danny.

"Sam you know, You shouldn't have to leave the baby alone" Danny scolded her.

"Sorry, I forgot" Sam apologized.

"Waaaaa-Uh-Waaaaaah!"Lilith opened her eyes and look at her father's younger form, whom she didn't recognize, She began crying more worst, Danny froze in place, when he found her eyes colour was amethyst like his mom (Maddie), He smiled and took his future daughter in his arms and began motioning constantly, but she was still crying, Danny was so clueless, He don't have a single thought that her eyes can belong to Sam, But how would he think about it, He think about Sam just as a friend.

"Daaaad!" Debbie Screamed, Lilith stop crying when she heard Debbie's voice, Danny rushed down Lilith in his arms.

"What happ-" Before Danny complete, He felt an acrid smell was wrapped around the room and it crept into his nose, He look at the stove "Shit!..." He placed Lilith into Sam's arms, Lilith was quiet now, Danny turned off the stove and put the frypan into the dishwasher.

"You burned eggs" Debbie sadly look at Danny.

Danny placed a hand on his arm and sigh "Come on, We should have our lunch at Nasty Burger now" Danny complete and Debbie smiled, They went out.

"taa-ta-taa-ta!" Sam surprised when Lilith said the words and wave her little hand and laughed cutely, Sam's heart melt to see her like this, Sam also notice that she has amethyst eyes colour like her 'What if she-' she blushed as the thought came through her mind 'Her eyes can belong to her grandma, yeah, that can be' Sam smiled.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked when she found sadness on Daniella's face.

"Every time he takes Debbie out with him" Daniella protest.

"Oh, Nothing to worry, He'll take you later" Sam smiled, Lilith look Sam's face, her smile disappear and she start crying again, Sam took her into her bedroom, She placed Lilith on the bed and walk to the cupboard, Lilith was still crying "Oh, Why are you crying?" Sam throw a nail polish on the bed, Lilith picked it up and start playing with it, Sam looking for her clothes whilst Lilith throw nail polish off of the bed.

Sam turn back and a wave of fear made her scared as she found on Lilith was there "Lilith...-Lilith!" Sam rush out from her room, search her on stairs "Daniella- Where's Lilith?" Sam shout hesitantly.

"I don't know!-She was with you" Daniella worried, Sam rush inside to see one more time then she found nail polish was moving on itself and flying off the ground, then she notice two blue eyes "Lilith-" Lilith went tangible when she heard her name, She smiled, Sam quickly picked her up in her arms "OH MY GOD, You scared the hell out of me" Sam sigh.

"MAMMA!" Lilith replied and wrapped her little arms around Sam, Sam surprised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's in menu?' Danny asked from server, Server place a menu book on the table, Danny pick it up "Oh right, I want french fries...and you?" Danny asked Debbie.

"Dad, I-..." Danny shot a glare at Debbie, Debbie started him confusedly.  
When the server went away, Danny quietly told Debbie, Not to call him Dad, Call him Danny'.

After two minutes a server lady came and place stuff on the table, She knows Danny and his friends that they hang out here every day "Here, It's for you and..." She placed french fries in front of Danny and placed a chicken nuggets plate in front of Debbie with ketchup "...It's for your little brother, Danny started her blankly until she went away.

"Oh great! I have a little brother and I didn't even know, I thought that I was the younger one in my family" Danny mumbled.

As they finished their lunch, A blue mist came through both of their mouths, "There's some Ghost!" Both shout quietly at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Into the Future Timeline:**

"I'm so worried Danny, How they were doing?" Sam worried.

"Don't worry Sammy, They are with us, They are fine" Danny replied.

"But into the past, I don't know that they are my kids, Can't you send them into another timeline when we were elder, so you could tell past us that they are our kids" Sam complain.

"But into the past where I'd send them I know that they are my children, and you know our elder selves, after I saved the world, How busy we were, How could our past elder selves do that-" Danny sigh and place a hand on Sam's shoulder "-Sam, I know you are worried but I know that I can take care, my kids, no matter I'm elder or younger" Danny comforted her, looking into her eyes.

"I want my kids back!" Sam hug him tight.

"I'll go and see them tomorrow" Danny hug her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Back into the Past Timeline:**

'He's thinking me weak but he doesn't know that I can do this too, I'm also a superhero like him but he's exulting, My dad don't push me back when he was fighting a ghost like he is doing but My dad welcomes me to show my strength and fights with him against the ghosts' Debbie thought angerly while Danny was fighting with Desire, Danny told Debbie to hide into the alley, and denied him to use his ghost powers when he did.

"So you have got a little brother, but how come he has ghost powers, he can be your son...I don't let your team grow further" Desire fly towards the alley but Danny shot an ectoblast at her "Uh! How dare y-" "Here, You wanna hurt me?" Desire stopped when she heard Debby's voice.

"Debbie? Go away!" Danny shout but Debbie stepped further in human form "Debbie!-"

"Yeah!" Desire replied with a smirk.

"So you wanna hurt me but before you do, Can I wish something?" Debbie made a please-pleased face.

"What is it, Debbie? What's going on here?" Danny asked but get no reply.

"Yup, Go ahead!" Desire said excitedly.

"I-um-" Debbie cut off by Danny

"Stop it Debbie" Danny yelled.

"Say?" Desire was waiting.

"Um- Can I asked two wishes?" Debbie asked.

"Yup, Say quickly" Desire was waiting impatiently.

"This is wrong Debbie!" Danny yelled.

"This is Right" Debbie shot him a glare at Danny, Danny glared him back.

"Say! What you want?" Desire say out loud.

"I want two vanilla and strawberry ice cream cones" Debbie wish.

"If you wish so shall it be,Desire,Desire," Desire said loud and use her powers.

"No! Desire, don't listen, He's insane" Danny shout.

"I'm not insane" Debbie licked one of the cones.

Danny gasp to see Desire grow big "Now, What's your second wish?" Desire asked with a great evil laughter.

"I want-"-No Debbie!" Danny shouted and cut off Debbie again.

"Oh,Come on this is the last one " Debbie smiled and winked at Danny but Danny doesn't get it."I wish you sucked yourself into this 'Fenton Thermos'" Debbie wished and pointed at the thermos in Danny's hand.

"If you wish so-...What?" Desire began to suck in "Noooo! you've gonna pay for this..."

Danny looked at him surprised then smiled "That's my -I mean-Cool Job"

Debbie shared vanilla and strawberry ice cream with him. "How did you learn that?-"

"That's normal, This is easy to make her fool, We do this often, She thinks that we like her but we trick her" Debbie laughed along Danny, walking on the sidewalk.

"You're too smart" Danny laughed and his cell phone ring, he picked up, "Hi Sam, Is everything OK?"

"She's (Lilith) out of my control" Sam shout.

"OK I'll be there in two minutes" Danny hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phase through the building and went into Sam's room, Lilith was crying, Sam placed her finger on her lips "Shhhhh!" and her other fingers were on her nose "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"She's calling you Little Momy" Sam tease him.

"Momy?" Danny confused, a mist of smell burned his nose "What the hell is that smell, Uggh!" Danny asked, placed his fingers on his nose.

"It's your time to change your baby's diaper, Danny!" Sam replied in nose sound.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **OH, long chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you liked.**_

 _ **Write in 'Review' If you enjoyed this chapter.**_

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 ** _Here's a question: 'If you took someone's baby into your arm and he/she called you Mama or Papa, What will you do?'_**

 ** _a) You'll smile._**

 ** _b) You'll blush._**

 ** _c) You'll glare the baby angerly._**

 ** _d) You'll give the baby back to her mother or father._**

 ** _e) You'll kiss the baby._**

 ** _f) You'll be sad._**

 **WRITE YOUR ANSWERS.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Raising Kids with ghost powers is hard

**From the future**

 **Thanks to Review .**

 _Here's the question: 'If you took someone's baby into your arm and he/she called you Mama or Papa, What will you do?'_

 _In my option: I'll Kiss the baby because I love little babies._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Future Timeline:

Sam heard somebody was knocking on the door, She opened up "Box lunch?"

"Beware! I'm Box lunch, The daughter of Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, Is Daniella here?" Box lunch asked the last sentence shyly, pulling and shoving her dress here and there.

"Why you're asking about Daniella?...What you want?" Sam asked confusedly and behind the door, she secretly pulled the Fenton glapper by one of her foot from the table.

"She hasn't come to meet up with me since yesterday and it's going to the second noon again, so I think I should visit her, Is she alright?" Daniella asked Sam was confused but she attacked the Box lunch and stuck her into the Fenton Glapper.

"What's your plan? Who send you here? Box Ghost? Clockwork? Lunch lady? or someone else?" Sam glared her.

"Let me out! Nobody sent me here, I came myself to see Daniella" Box lunch was struggling to get out.

"What you want with Daniella?" Sam protest.

"I want nothing, I just wanna hang out-" Box lunch cut off.

"Hang out? How dare you to think about hangout with my daughter?" Sam shout.

"If you don't mind, I think I should tell you that We hang out every day, She's my best friend" Sam's jaw dropped to the ground,Box lunch continue screaming "Now let me out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past Time Line:

"Waaaaah! Uh WAAAAAAH!"

"Oh, Come on Lilith, Why you're crying" Danny stood up from the dining table, he held her arms and swing her around, She laughed a little but began crying again.

"Danny, I think she's hungry, " Sam said.

"Do you have something soft to give her?" Danny asked.

"I the afternoon, When you were at Nasty Burger with Debby, I was also confused what to give her something soft to eat then I come up with yogurt but She doesn't need to eat soft food Danny, She has eight teeth" Sam explain.

"Are you serious?" Danny opened her mouth to count the teeth "Upside, One, Two, Three, Four, Downward, One, Two, Th-Ouch!" Lilith bit on his finger.

"She also did that to me" She slice the cake and put it on a plate.

"Waaaaah! Uh, Waaaaah!"

she giggled a little as Danny tickle her belly.

"Danny you'are teasing her" She took Lilith into her arms and put the little cake piece into her mouth, Lilith stopped crying, Sam place the plate with little pieces of cake in it and her in the center of the dining table so she couldn't fall, Lilith was eating herself and also feeding her clothes and table, Danny smiled at her.

"Where are Debbie and Daniela?" Danny asked.

"Waiting for their favorite show, Which will be into the future" Sam giggled.

Danny changed into Phantom and fly into the air.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home?" Danny asked.

"You are staying here or take'em with you" Sam crossed her arms.

"But you said you'll put them up here tonight, here" Danny said confusedly.

"Yup, I said to put them up, not look after them" Sam replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No favorite shows, Oh, I'm bored, I wish Box lunch would be here" Daniella mumbled sadly, laying on the couch.

"She's the reason we're here, You shouldn't have to be friend with her, You know" Debbie shouted.

"I am not her friend, She is the one who follows me everywhere" Daniella protest.

"What if Box Lunch follow you and reach here?" Debbie worried.

"It can't be-" Daniella cut off "Did you said, Box Lunch?" Sam asked, Lilith in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny stepped into his house "Hi, Mom, I'm home"

"Good Danny! Come on get ready, We are going on a trip to hunt Little Phantom" Jack placed all the ghost hunting stuff on the table.

"Little Phantom?" Danny got confused and worried at the same time.

"Yes, My Son, We'd heard that Phantom has a kid, We'll go, Catch him and ripped him apart 'Mole-" Jack cut off. "No! Dad ,Please, Don't say further" Danny shout.

"Why you're panicking? He's a ghost" Maddie wondered as she heard that, she came and placed the Fenton thermos on the table .

"Uh,.But he's a little kid Mom, Kids are innocent, No matter, he's ghost, How can you hurt a kid" Danny look at his parents, hoping that they canceled this trip.

"You've feelings for a ghost? Danny, We know he's a kid but still he is a ghost and ghost is harm for us, for our town and you know it" Maddie looked into her son's eyes and she saw there was some kind of fear in his eyes, he was scared she knows, 'maybe Danny is hesitant because This is the first time we're going to hunt a kid, actually ghost kid' She thought.

"I've no feelings- I'm just..uh..I'm not going with you guys" Danny demand.

"Ok, As you like" Maddie smiled and place a hand on his arm, give a peck on his head, Maddie continued "Come on Jack, We won't return empty-handed"

As they went out Danny immediately changed into his ghost form.

"Here-Danny!" Danny heard Jazz and looked up.

"How long have you been here from?" Danny asked awkwardly.

"From when it's all 's going on?" Jazz asked.

"-uh-You didn't hear anything? did you?" Danny asked and ignore her question.

"I heard everything-" Jazz replied. "Now will you tell me What's happening here? You have a kid?" She asked confusedly, Danny blushed.

"No! I don't but my future self has" Danny replied with a shyly-smiled.

"Future self?" Jazz confused.

"I'll explain you everything later" Danny fly away shouting the words, He reached to the Manson's house and warned them to not to go out otherwise they can be in danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie and Jack returned home, sadness on their faces.

"Did you catch Little Phantom?" Danny came down stairs.

"No! We couldn't find him" Maddie replied sadly.

"Don't worry Maddie, We'll catch 'em soon" Jack broke the ice.

"You're right Jack" Maddie replied."Maybe we have to wait and keep an eye on them"

"This information can be fake" Maddie and Jack look at Danny as he said that "I mean, It can be possible that somebody faked you out" Danny complete hesitantly.

"No! Danny, we saw Phantom and his kid in the news, There was some camera on the street lights which recorded the scene when Phantom and his Kid were fighting to a green ghost lady and we saw that Phantom shoved his kid into an alley" Maddie complete and Danny's face paled.

"Th-Then W-What?" He asked, afraid if they've seen something, they shouldn't.

"Then a human kid came from alley and asked the ghost lady for something while Phantom was screaming, Maybe he was telling the kid to go away but then two ice creams appears into the kid's hands, Kid smiled and said something and suddenly the ghost lady being sucked into our Fenton thermos which was in the Phantom's hand-" Maddie noticed something "Phantom's hand, What our thermos was doing with Phantom, He stole our thermos,Jack!, Why I didn't notice it before" Maddie shout "let's Go! Jack, We have to fight fire with fire" With that they get into the Fenton R.V and went to take back their stolen thermos.

"shhh-" Danny sigh in relief. "That's mean, They didn't saw anything" He was comfortable now that there was no recorded video which would be the proof that they are half. "Now what would I do to Debby? News are everywhere!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening: Timing "Seven Thirty"

"Danny you know you have to do something," Sam said.

"Yeah, But what should I do?" He asked confusedly.

"Call you parents and asked to stay here tonight" Sam suggest.

Danny called is home.

"Hello, my son?" Jack picked up the phone.

"Dad, Where's Mom?" Danny asked.

"Your Mom is in the lab working on our project, You can say anything to me son" Jack answered.

"Dad I want permission to stay at Sam's house tonight, Tucker is also staying here-" Danny hesitantly try to convince his Dad.

"No, Danny! What about your school then?" Jack asked.

"Please Dad, We'll go school altogether" Danny was sweating because of nervousness.

"I don't think your mom will agree, You can stay on Holiday?" Jack asked Danny thought deeply that what should he do, maybe it'll work if he would say...

"Um-Actually Dad, Sam is home alone tonight-uh, and her grandma-uh-Her Grandma is on a trip to stay her friend's house and-and There's no one to give Sam company, so I think if we-" Danny cut off.

"I can understand my son, Don't worry, I'll convince your Mom, Bey! Take care of your girlfriend" Jack sang.

"Thanks, Dad" Danny smiled then blinked "She's not my girlfriend" Sam, Daniella, and Debbie peek through the door as he shouts but the Jack hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang "I go and see" Danny opened up and Tucker stepped in.

"Hi, dude! Why you call me here?" Tucker asked.

"We stay here tonight" Danny answered.

"Oh, Where's your toddler?" Tucker asked.

"I'm bored", Daniella said as Danny and Tucker came and sit beside her with Lilith in Tucker's arms "Cuchi-Cuchi-Cu" Tucker was playing with her.

"The past is boring" Daniella continued, Laying on the couch, Watching an unknown T.V show, moving one of her leg up and down.

"The Past isn't that boring..." Danny noticed something "...Where's Debbie?"

"Debbie! He was here now, Where has he gone?" Daniella worried.

"Yes, Everything is alright here, Mom...but-" Sam came out of her room and cut off by Danny.

"Debbie!-Debbie?" He got no answer.

"Shhhh!" Sam show her finger to make them quiet "OK mom, I will...bey" Sam hung up the phone.

"Sam," Danny asked.

"Yeah, What's it?" She asked them.

"Do you know where's Debbie?" Tucker asked her, She was about to say no but she said yes when she notice that Debbie was behind the sofa.

"Where?" Danny asked Sam pointed down through her finger, They looked behind the sofa there was Debbie sitting in head down on his knees position, Danny notice something "Debbie! What's wrong?" Danny sat beside him and placed Lilith back in Tucker's arm, fondled Debbie's head as Danny saw him crying, Debbie didn't reply "Debbie? Is everything alright?" Debbie raised his head, His tears was flowing his eyes to check and trailed into his shirt make it wet, Danny worried "Tell me, What is it, Debbie?" Danny wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I-I want to go home" Debbie let the words out.

"Is that why you're crying?" Tucker said.

"You are a smart boy, Debbie, You shouldn't cry" Danny wiped his tears and stroke his hair.

"I want to go back my home, My mom will be waiting for me" Debbie hopefully looks into his eyes.

"Debbie, You know you can be get hurt into your timeline, You should keep staying here untilled everything went alright and until your Dad come" Danny make him understand. "Say you won't cry again?" Danny asked.

Debbie looked deeply into his blue eyes then down his head.

"Smile now" Danny said but he didn't smile, they looked up, Daniella was snooping from the sofa, her all weight was on the upper part of single sofa, A scream escaped from her mouth, They make themselves invisible and she fell down to the ground with sofa, they laughed loudly and Debbie forgot why he was so upset, Lilith laughed clapped her hands together.

"Uh-I also want to go home too, This timeline is really boring" Daniella shout.

"So let's make it fun, I'm hunger Danny, I'm going out to have some Dinner, Who will come with me" Tucker announced and raise one of his hand in the air.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you" Daniella shout and immediately held Tucker's hand using her flying powers.

"Good and what about you Debbie?" Tucker asked.

Debbie wiped his nervousness away and held Tucker's hand "I'm also coming with you" Debbie smiled, Lilith also raised her hand to hold Tucker's.

"Great, Then what would I do here?, I'm also coming with you, Tucker Uncle," Danny said in kid sound, They laughed.

"And what about Lilith, huh?" Sam crossed her arms.

"Uh-you're both also coming with us.

"Both"Sam replied.

" Danny replied. "Look, Don't call me Dad, OK!...Now let go!"

"What we will call you then?" Debbie asked confusedly.

"Just call me by my name, OK" Danny smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Playing with his P.D.A Tucker secretly took some pictures of Danny walking on the streets with his friends and future kids "Where are we going, Daddy? Are we going Nasty Burger?" Debbie asked Sam and Tucker look him.

"Yep, we are- Wait! You call me Daddy again? I told you to call me by my name" Danny whispered.

"I called you by you name" Debbie answered quietly.

"No, That wasn't his name" Sam said.

"Daddy is not your name!...Then what's your name?" Debbie confused and asked innocently.

"It's Danny, D-A-N-N-Y, Danny, Now clear, call me that, OK" Danny smiled, Lilith giggled who was in his arms and place her little hand playfully on his cheek, Danny smiled and kiss the little hands.

"How much long it's taking to walk there, Can't we just fly?" Daniella asked.

"No, Daniella This will be un-save" Danny replied.

They reached into the Nasty Burger.

"Again Nasty Burger, You don't get bored of this place?" Debbie asked.

"Actually, Nasty Burger is Tasty Burger, So how can we get bored from eating precious food like this?" Tucker said and took his seat, Debbie sat next to Tucker and then Danny who place Lilith on the seat next to him, Lilith was between Danny and Sam, There was Daniella between Tucker and Sam.

"So what you wanna have for Dinner?" Danny asked.

"I want veggie-burrito" Daniella answered.

"Me either" Sam replied and smiled at Daniella.

"Broasted Chicken with some french fries," Tucker said.

"I want that too," Debbie said, Debbie and Tucker smiled at each other.

Danny put his finger playfully on Lilith's little chin "And what you wanna eat-Ouch!" He screamed as Lilith bite his finger again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Server lady come and place their dinner on the table when she was about to go she noticed something, she tapped her hand a little on Sam's shoulder "Excuse me!" Server lady said Sam turn to look her "Your baby sister is going," She said and walked away.

"My baby sister?" Sam was confused then she notice Lilith was not there "Danny, Where's Lilith!" Sam shout a little and immediately peek down under the table and sigh, They all also look down with Danny, Sam pulled her out from under the table and place her back on the chair. "Danny, You have to care about her much more than you're doing, You know she can go invisible and I'm afraid if that happen," She told him.

"Invisible and Lilith, Impossible, You don't have to worry, Sam, She's a baby and I'm sure she doesn't have invisible power" Danny replied.

"She has Danny, She has your D.N.A, She has your powers," Sam said.

"Yup, Lilith has powers and she also can go invisible," Daniella said.

"Really!" Danny surprised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After haveing their dinner they were walking to Sam's house.

"Fun land!" Debbie shout.

"What! Where?" Daniella looked around and shout "Fun land, I want to go there too"

"No! we are going home" Danny said.

"Please, Please, Please..." They show their puppy dog eyes.

"um...OK then-" Danny said and they turn their faces towards the Funland.

"Sorry Danny, I can't come with you guys, I've to go to Grandma's friend house Mom told me to give her medicine so..." Sam replied.

"OK, I'll carry you" Danny replied.

"But what about them?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Tucker, Will you bring them in and WAIT, We are just coming back," Danny said.

"OK, Dude, No worries" Tucker replied and Danny fly away with Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When They return they found Lillith has lost into this big Funland.

"I don't know, I'd just sat her here and then she had gone" Tucker worriedly said the words.

"How could you be that careless!" Danny yelled at Tucker.

"Danny, It's your fault in the first place, I told you that she can go disappear" Sam scolded him.

"Tucker doesn't mind, He's nerves and worried" Sam whisper to Tucker.

"Whatever, You guys search her in that direction and you go there and find her, She can be anywhere" Danny pointed his fingers and they rush away to find her.

Sam and Daniella found nothing, Tucker, and Debbie either, When Danny passed through the Ferris wheel, his ghost sense went off, He was worried, Something was in his mind scaring the hell out of him, What if some ghost found her, What if something bad going to happen, He doesn't want his future kids to die in his past, At this time his heart was in his mind, Forcing him to think where could she be?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry for the stupid chapter**

 **Please Review.**


	5. Tucker Knows All

**From the future**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Sorry for this late chapter and..._**

 ** _...Thank you so much you all for giving me those beautiful reviews, I hope you'll like this chapter too._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny was shaking with fear ,looking here and there and suddenly found Lillith was walking on her knees and going into the Ferris wheel and suddenly she disappear again.

"Lilith!" Danny shout and run after her but the wheel start to swing up he saw Lilith visible again with a couple who were kissing so they didn't see a baby with them, Danny immediately hide somewhere to transform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tucker and Debbie found Sam and Daniella so they ran towards them "Did you see her?" Tucker asked.

"No Tucker! She's nowhere, Where's Danny?" Sam asked.

"Don't know, Let's go find? " Tucker said worriedly.

"Wow, What these beautiful kids doing with you losers" Paulina also was there with Valerie at the same time, enjoying.

"None of your business" Sam yelled angerly.

"I didn't ask to you goth freak" Paulina shout back.

"What did you say?" Sam shout angrily.

"Let's go, Sam, We've to find her" Tucker whisper to her, Again they were about to go and they crushed into Valerie.

"Oh, Sorry,Valerie" Sam Valerie look down at the kids "Who are they?" Valerie asked.

"They are-" Tucker look at Sam.

"Uh- Look, Valerie, We can't talk to you now, so let us go" Sam pushed her aside.

"You're hiding something?" Valerie asked.

"I don't tell you my secrets either, so why you're asking that?" Sam answered and turn her back.

"If you don't want to, Don't need to, I'll figure it out myself" Valerie challenged her. A thought hit into Sam's mind, 'What if she follow her and finds out that they came from the future, This won't be right'.

"OK, Listen They are Danny's-" Sam cut off as a hand on her shoulder pull her to go further, Sam turn her head and saw Tucker's glare saying 'What are you doing?', Sam brushed Tucker's hand away "Let me tell her Tucker" Sam look back to Valerie "Yeah, I was telling you that they are Danny's siblings, Clear, Now let us go" With that they took some steps, "They are cute" They listen to the words from the background. Sam found that Debbie was waving a bey's hand,

"What are you doing Debby?" Sam whispered lowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny didn't know that in which cab she was? Danny fly in the air to a cab, She was invisible and Danny got an idea, He pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and held out in front on the cab, the cab keeps moving on and the next cab came upwards step by step, People began to screaming when they found the invisible lollypop floating in the air, Danny felt the little force on lollipop and he draw a little downward along it ,He held the invisible hand and sigh in relief, pull her out and came to ground, turned visible along her as they hide somewhere so he could turn into his human form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Tucker heard the scream and look at each other.

"They are enjoying loudly," Tucker said.

"No, Tucker, There is something fishy" Sam look at him.

"Let's go" They ran there and found Danny with Lillith.

"Oh, Thank God, Where was she?" Sam asked in relief.

"Oh, This is a hard to tell, Let's go home I'm tired" Danny replied and they went to Sam's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Relaxing on the sofa, Danny felt guilty "Sorry Tuck, I yelled at you-" Danny cut off.

"-It's ok dude, I know you were worried, No need to say sorry" Tucker smiled at Danny, and Danny smiled back to get the answer.

"Oh, now you realize how it's hard to take care of children?" Sam join the conversation, Lillith was in her arms "I'm still saying Danny, You can't do this, Go and send them to their actual timeline" *Her eyes were wide open, there was a little fear, they can see in them* She was trying to make them understand.

They froze at their place, Just staring her and examine her statement, then they look at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's this? Why are you laughing?" She asked confusedly.

"Hahaha- ha ha!" Lilith also starts laugh to see them.

"HahA -Aha-Uhm-" Tucker stop to answer her question while Danny stopped and stare him to find out what he is going do next, Tucker open his mouth but nothing came out instead of laughing, to see him Danny starts laughing too.

"Ooooh, just shut up" They became quite to listen to the roar "What's so funny?" Sam asked to them ragefully "You!" she pointed out at Danny, she put Lilith down and rushed to him, Danny backed away on the sofa but she grabbed his collar "What's so funny? Tell me?"

"I-I-I don't know" Danny fearfully look into her eyes but a sound catch his attention, he glanced at the railing instead her. "Hey- Wait! Debbie!..." Danny shout as he saw Debbie rushed inside the room with tears "I-I've to go, Sam, he's crying" Danny brushed Sam's hands away from him but Tucker stopped him.

"Wait, I go and see him" Tucker was about to go upstairs without giving the answer why he was laughing.

"Wait! Why were you laughing?" She looked at Danny "You go and see" Danny rushed upstairs.

There was a wide smile on Tucker's face "I was laughing because you said those word like they are not Danny's future kid but they're your's"

"What! You-" Sam cut off as Tucker place a finger on her lips, She glared him.

"- And all this situation shows that how much you love Danny" Tucker complete his words with a smirk.

"You-" Sam cut off again.

"-Debbie! Debbie, open the door, Debbie...Daniella What's going on in there, open this door" Danny was worried now.

"Daddy, Debbie is not letting me open" Daniella Answered.

"Da-" Danny cut off.

"-Dude you have ghost powers!" Tucker said, Danny saw Sam was coming towards them, Her emotions were the mix of confusion and worry, He phase through the door and found Debbie was crying.

"Debbie, You alright?" Danny asked but Debbie turned his back to Danny, Danny confusedly look at Daniella "What happened?"

"I don't know, He saw something out there and then it's all happened..." Daniella answered.

"What going on Danny? Open the door" Sam asked, Daniella rushed to the door and open the door as she found some space between the door and Debbie.

"Is everything alright?" Tucker asked, Debbie get up quickly and rushed into Tucker, Hugging him with his little arms, Tucker look at Danny and found he was shocked already.

"I think he like you" Danny replied.

"Um-Danny!" Tucker called him.

"Yes?" Danny asked and Tucker said something in Danny's ear.

"Oh, OK" Danny replied and went out of the room, dragging Sam with him.

"Now tell me what's it?" Tucker asked.

Debbie raised his head and found Daniella was glaring him already.

"Hum?" Tucker asked.

"I want to go home," Debbie said with tears.

"Why you want to go home?" Tucker asked.

"Now tell me what's it? Why are you crying?" Tucker asked gently.

"I just want to go home" Debbie answered.

"But why you want to go back? What was there which is not here?" Tucker asked.

"Because they are not my Mom, Dad" Debbie answered.

"What? Why? Yeah, I know he is not ...oOooh, I get it, You want to see your mom, right?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah!" Debbie answered.

"Tell me who's your mom, I'll call her here," Tucker asked, Daniella was glaring Debby to not tell but he didn't saw her and...

Tears in Debbie's eyes "But my parent don't fight to each other and here they are fighting, My mom is killing my dad and-"

"-What! What do you mean by your mom is killing your dad?...Is-Is she.. your- ...Sam is your mom?" Tucker split out the words with widened eyes.

"Oh!" Debbie gasped and place his palm against his mouth in shocked.

"Shit!" Daniella slapped her head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _(Oh, Don't mind guys, Debbie is just a little, emotional, sensitive kid and it was just an accident, right Debbie?)_**

 ** _I hope You'd enjoy this chapter :)_**

 ** _Review if you did :/_**

 **Review Please!**


	6. Enemies Kidnapped My Babies

**From the future 6**

 **Sorry about that weird chapter name, I didn't have one in mind.**

 _ **Hi guys! I'm back after so many months or a year maybe with a new chapter, really sorry for that and I hope you'll enjoy, Thanks for those beautiful reviews which makes me more interested to write next chapter, so...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"-What! What do you mean by your Mum is killing your dad?...Is-Is she your-...Sam is your Mum?" Tucker splits out the words with widened eyes.

"Oh!" Debbie gasped and placed his palm against his mouth in shocked.

"S***!" Daniella slapped her head.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Really?" Tucker asked A wide smile was on his face"I know that,. I already knew that they will end up together..Yes!"Tucker stepped towards Daniella and placed a hand on her arm "I'm still wondering, Is she really your Mum?" Asked joyfully, he wants 'yes' in the answer.

"Of course not, Our mum is someone else, Didn't you see how they were fighting, Our parents suppose to kiss each other...I mean they love each other,They don't fight, She can't be our mother" Daniella explained to hide the truth.

"I know she is" Tucker exclaimed "You couldn't see the love between them but I can, I'm challenging you that they'll kiss soon, I'll make them" Tucker said the word as he lost in his thoughts, There was a smirk on his face while he was planning how will he do that.

"But promise first, You won't let anyone know, neither Mom and Dad,whisper," Daniella said hopefully.

"You mean Danny and Sam, Why?" Tucker asked confusedly.

"Because my Dad refused to tell that, and now you know it so you've to promise me" Daniella exclaimed, waiting for the answer.

After few minutes thinking "OK, I won't tell but I can tease them " whisper the last line and smiled mischievously and stepped out of the room.

"Did he tell you something?" Danny asked.

"Nah! He just said, 'He wants to go home and nothing" Tucker replied, he couldn't help keep smiling to look at him like mad and continue "Actually, He scared to see Sam was killing his Dad"

Danny laughed "Oh, Haha, Really! No! we were playing Debbie, She really wasn't killing me" Danny replied with a smile and entangled his fingers into Debbie's hairs.

"It's What I was saying" Tucker winked an eye at Debbie.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confusedly.

"Nah, Nothing I just said that you were playing but he didn't believe me," Tucker replied with a smile.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on kids go to sleep now" Danny ordered.

"But Dad where?" Daniella asked Danny glanced at Sam.

"Up there, The room beside my room" Sam answered and continued feeding Lilith, the food She made for her.

"Oh, Yay!, We always stay there whenever we come over our Gra-" Debbie cut off by Tucker's palm which was placed against Debbie's mouth, then Tucker let him go.

"He means, Your Grandma" Tucker looked at Sam with a smile.

"Yeah!" Daniella added.

"Daddy!" Debbie said shyly as he came to Danny.

"Yup! What's it?" Danny asked during playing a video game with Tucker.

Debbie just wait for something but they ran upstairs to the room after said "Nothing!",

Tucker leaned to Danny's ear "Hey, Dude, I'm going to sleep with them, Kay?"

"OK! But after finishing this level" Danny answered, trying his best to win.

Tucker stop pushing buttons and letting Danny win easily.

"Yeah!" Danby cried in excitement.

"Oh! I lost it" Tucker exclaimed sadly pretending like he really cares. "So I got to go!" Tucker quickly stood up and leaned down in Danny's ear.

"Oh, Danny, Look!" Tucker pointed toward Lilith and Sam "Didn't you see Lilith eyes, There's no girl in your life who has those amethyst eyes like her but Sam-" Tucker cut off

"Tucker those eyes can belong to my mother?" Danny replied.

"But what if they don't?, Take a look" Tucker turned Danny's head in their direction "See, How she's feeding her,...Just like her mother" Tucker added.

"Just because Lilith start crying wherever I take her in my arms, and Tucker! Anyone can do this, Just stop" Danny exclaimed and look away.

"But you didn't notice, She made this food herself for Lilith by Smashing Banana, Potato and Avocado, Don't you think?, she can be their perfect mother" Tucker Whispered.

"Yeah, Tuck, She could be a good mother but right now...She is not" Danny replied and stoop up.

"Didn't you even noticed why Lilith feel comfortable around Sam, Well, Whatever you think, But you've to know that I don't say anything wrong" Tucker went upstairs into the room.

There was a little click in Danny's mind but he thought It can't be, Sam is her best friend and Lilith eyes is belongs to her grandmother.

Danny walked towards them (Sam and Lilith) as he heard Lilith cries,

" Is everything alright? Why she's crying?" Lilith start crying like worst and trued into Sam to hide her self as Danny placed his palm on Lilith's head.

"Why she hates me that much!" Danny giggled.

"Maybe because, she doesn't recognize you, you know you mush be change in the future or I don't know why?" Sam replied.

"Oh I see!,... perhaps, she needs to sleep, Look! Her eyes!" Danny pointed.

" Of course Danny! She is falling asleep but she won't sleep at all, she needs her mother, You know!" Sam replied in worried expression and added " I told you she 's too young to live without her mother, we need to. - I'm not talking about Daniella and Debbie, just send Lilith back to her mother. "

"Yeah! I got it!.. I've to go!" Danny added " Sam take care of her, I'll be back in few minutes! " Danny kissed Lilith and accidentally kissed Sam.

Eyes widened.

"Um-I-I'd better go now!" Before she responds, He quickly rushed out, left her blushing.

"Don't forget to pick up the milk" Sam shouts after him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now, Tell me, How's your Mum and Dad on your timeline?" Tucker asked hopefully, lying in between of two halfas.

"What do you mean how are they? She is still vegetarian, He's a super hero of Amity park and I love them so much" Daniella replied in confusion.

"No, I mean, yeah! Their look and personality, Does she still like blackness and How long are her hairs, Is she still a goth?" Tucker asked, imagining their future self's.

"Yeah, She is beautiful but I still can't tell you anything, Remember that promise?" Daniella answered.

"Tucker Uncle, now please tell us bedtime story or we won't sleep" Debbie requested.

"Yeah, Mommy tell us bedtime stories, Would you mind telling us the story while she is not here?" Daniella requests hopefully.

"OK, I will but on a condition" Tucker answered "If you answered a question, Now tell me How many kids I have?... In future?" Tucker hopefully looked at them, so excited to get the answer.

"Hmm..Then you'll tell us the story, Right?" Daniella confirmed.

"Right" Tucker answered.

"OK, You have only a Kid in your future" Daniella answered.

"Only one? OK, What its name?, Is it a boy or a girl?" Tucker asked joyfully.

"No, I won't tell you, You said you'll tell us the story if I'll give an answer, not two" Daniella exclaimed.

"But please tell me!" Tucker insisted.

"But please tell us the story first!" Debbie insisted back.

"Oh, Right, OK, I'm just coming back in few minutes" With that Tucker rushed out of the room. Wiped his forehead and rushed down stairs.

" Sam you're still here?" He picked up an Apple from the dining table and took a big bite.

"So what?" Sam asked confusedly while trying to stop Lilith cries.

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked , examine here and there.

"He said 'He'll be back in few minute,I think there can be some kind of ghost he has to fight with" Sam replied.

"Why didn't you call me, We should have to go there with him" Tucker exclaimed, Mumble actually because the piece of apple was in his mouth.

"Yeah, I know but he said he can do this, And he told me to keep at home and take care of kids" Sam replied.

"Here!" Tucker took Lilith in his arms and continued "Go, Your kids are waiting for you!"

"OK,...Excuse me!,... My Kids?" Sam asked him with a glare, Arms crossed.

"Oh!, Yeah!, Danny's OK, No need to get mad at me" Tucker answered, With that, Sam went upstairs and Tucker sighed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile :

Danny reached to the Fenton's building, Directly passed inside his room, pick up his Money Box and pull out all he has. He was a little sad because he saved money to buy a new version of Astronaut Rocket but he knew Lilith's need first.

And he quickly picked them up ,Avoiding his thoughts and rushed out of his house to buy a baby feeder and milk.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night Eleven O'clock

Sam came back to her room after they (Daniella and Debbie) fall asleep during Sam was telling them story,

she picked up the book to read a Horror Novel as she usually does before fall sleep.

Tucker fall asleep whilst helping Danny to look after Lilith down there on the sofa, Lilith was crying so loud, even the feeder was in her mouth.

"Oh come on, I've bought that feeder for you, now please calm down..." But Lilith was still crying .

Oh,...Hey, look little Te-ddy bear!" Tucker managed to speak and fall back asleep .

Lilith got quite for a while when...

"Oh, Lilith, Please quite, Really it's too hard to-" Danny cut off as his ghost scene went off, as well as Lilith's mouth, making him alert, Danny look around, Transform in his alternative form, Fly through the railing with Lilith in his arm.

Debbie and Daniella phase out of the room "Is everything alright?" They asked to him with their sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, You go and sleep, I see" They get back to the bed as Danny answered.

Danny phased through the Sam door, and found her reading a book, He quickly made himself invisible and phased out of the door as he realized he forgot to knock.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in" Sam answered, eyes were still on her page, thinking that probably would be Debbie.

Danny came in "Sam, Would you mind taking care of her, I think there's some ghost out there and I've to go" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you'd better go" Sam stood up and took Lilith from him, Lilith calmed down to be in her Mothers arms, He smiled and fly out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Half hour later

Danny was panting, He came directly into Sam's room and found Sam was playing with her toes and Lilith was laughing whenever she was doing that.

Sam felt the temperature drop and turned to look, he was smiling "Is everything alright? Who was there?" Sam asked.

"Oh- It was-It was box ghost, - I was sick of catching him and-..." He painted

"And-?" Sam asked.

"And I let him go" Danny replied.

"Who cares, He's the Box Ghost, not Boss Ghost" Sam answered, Sam picked up her book and start reading, Danny picked Lilith in his arms and went down stairs.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After fifteen minutes of Lilith crying, one more blue mist came out of his mouth "Oh, S***t!"

He sharply went into the room where his kids were and found them awake.

"Hey you guys sleep, Don't worry I'll see!" Danny answered and phased into Sam's room, She was still reading.

"Sam-" But he cut off.

"-Yeah, You can go!" She slammed the book shut and raised her arms to take Lilith from him, He rushed out of the room after giving her Lilith.

It took too much time to find the ghost, At last Danny found him, Box ghost was stealing the boxes from every single place, There was a big sack he was holding like Santa Clause, Danny suddenly attacked him and sucked him into the thermos.

Danny phased through the walls and went into Sam's room, Found them sleeping, He smiled and was about to go but stopped as he noticed that Lilith was covered in the blanket but it was less on Sam , He covered Sam with the blanket, He smiled and Kissed Lilith and was about to kiss Sam, his lips just brushed a little on her check but he stopped and blushed.

'Not again!' he thought and rushed out of the room as Sam's eyes shoot open.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Sam felt something on her cheek, her eyes shoot open, she fell back to sleep when she found nothing.

Danny downstairs was lying on the sofa, after taking two hours of sleep, one more mist came out of his mouth "Oh s***!" His red sleepy eyes shoot open.

Once again he went to Daniella and Debbie and told them " Blah!, Blah!, Blah!" And rushed out.

 **"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daniella and Debbie were sleeping soundly but they woke up as their ghost scenes went off.

" Don't worry it must be Dad." Daniella told Debbie and they closed their their eyes.

One more mist came out of their mouth.

"Dad didn't even come to tell us that -" Debbie cut off.

"Yeah! I think we should go and check" Daniella whispered.

They changed in their alternative forms and went downstairs to check but Danny was not their only Tucker was sleeping on the sofa.

Then they went to Sam's room and found a giant ghost looks like their future's Dad, who picked up Lilith in his arm from the side where Sam was sleeping and Lilith start crying.

"Let her go!" Daniella exclaimed.

"Dan!" Sam woke up and immediately pull out whatever she has in her drawer and it was Fenton wrist ray she quickly aimed it on Dan.

"Hahahaha!" The ghost (Dan) laughed and flew out, Daniella and Debbie followed him.

Dan disappeared from their (Daniella and Debbie's ) sight but they keep searching for him.

"Wait you shouldn't go!" Sam shout and ran down stairs , explained this to Tucker and they went out to find them and Danny .

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey! Wait weird ghost! Where the hack are you taking this kid ?" Vlad exclaimed whilst he was taking a round over the Amity Park for some reason, or stealing the Fenton's new invention.

"Get off of my way, you fruit loop!" Dan roared.

"Are you Daniel?" Vlad surprised to listen his nickname that Danny gave him .

"Yeah! I am Daniel and the master of this town/world" Dan laughed aggressively and shoot a blast at the Vlad.

Vlad keep himself from getting hurt "I don't know what happened to you Daniel, nor I care and didn't expect to fight you at this hour of night but if you want to fight, I'm always ready.

Vlad realised that this kid is important for some reason so he snatched Lilith from him and flew away, Dan followed him but suddenly Debbie and Daniella popped out in front of him.

" Where's our baby sister?" Debbie exclaimed.

Dan smile mischievously.

"Where is Lilith?" Daniella demanded and saw his glowing hand, Daniella stepped back.

"Look Dan ghost, You-" Debbie cut off as Daniella pushed him behind herself and shield them. The ecto-blast Dan has thrown broke the shield and hit Daniella, Daniella fell collapsed to the ground, and when she came to scene found herself in a lab, tied on a metal table in guys in white mansion.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ghost portal's alarm came to life, distracting in Fenton's sleep.

"GHOST!" Maddie and Jack shout at the same time and rushed to the lab.

Jazz woke up and went to Danny's room as she forgot about he's not at home.

"Danny!" She opened the door and found Danny's future self,

"S**t!" Future Danny slapped his head,

Jazz was about to scream in surprised but (future) Danny placed his Palm against her mouth.

"Shhhhh! Jazz it's me Danny" (future's) Danny added "I came from the future, can you tell me where is Danny?" (Future's) Danby asked.

"You are Danny!" Jazz replied.

"No I mean, me! !y past self, from this timeline" (Future's) Danny asked.

"Of course , I know but first you tell me what's going on and why did you came here?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"Look Jazz, I'll explained you later-"

"You already have said this to me, I want the answer now" Jazz demanded.

"Oh!, so listen, Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!" He explained everything that happened to Jazz.

"That's why you wanted us to take care of you kids, Don't worry I'm with you" Jazz added "And who's that lucky female in your life... ?"

"I-I, I can't tell you-!" He replied.

"-Don't worry, Sam would be happy to know about her future" Jazz smiled Danny's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I don't know how, I just knew that" Jazz answered.

"Now can you tell me where the Danny is?" He asked.

"Yeah! He's at Sam's place, He said he's staying there for some reason, and now I realize why?" Jazz smiled.

"I already knew that I'll manage" Daniel smiled and start floating in his room "Thanks Jazz, I'd better go now"

"Wait! I also wanna see them, Take me with you!" Jazz stared him hopefully

"But it's one and half am, they must be sleeping" (future) Danny replied.

"No matter! I just want to see them" Jazz replied.

"OK, let's go then!" (Future) Danny pick her up in his arms and flew out.

 **"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maddie and Jack picked up the Fenton Finder and it said.

" A ghost was in the building two minutes before"

"We should go out and check !" Maddie said, they got ready.

"Jazz we'll be back soon we are going to hunt ghost" They shout from the hall and went out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look Jack! There are two ghosts, One of them is that ghost boy" Maddie pointed towards Dan and Debbie. Maddie added "Tonight they won't escape"

"You're right Maddie, let's catch 'em all" Jack rushed out of the Fenton's R.V and aimed the Fenton grappler at them, Maddie followed him.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Debbie shout in excitement and shoot and ecto-blast at Dan at the same time Maddie shoot.

Dan loosed his grip over Debbie and Debbie floated to the ground and rushed behind his Grand parents to hide himself in his ghost form.

Dan flew away to keep himself from hurting and let Debbie go.

"Grandma! Grandpa! You saved me" Debbie shout in excitement.

Maddie and Jack turned to Debbie "Yeah! We're gonna save you!" They aimed at Debbie, Debbie's eyes widened in fear.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **I'm trying my best for the next chapter.**

 **Review if you like ;)**

 **And above all please pray for Danny Phantom to Go Ghost Again in new series.**


End file.
